


Strawberries

by Reddie4Spaghetti



Series: Strawberries [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute Reddie, Eddie loves Richie, F/M, Fluff, I tried my best, M/M, No one will ever love me as much as Richie loves Eddie, Richie is the sweetest boyfriend, Richie loves Eddie so much, Strawberries, losers mentioned like a few times for now, might turn this into a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie4Spaghetti/pseuds/Reddie4Spaghetti
Summary: Fluff fluff fluff .





	1. Strawberries

It was summer of their sophomore year and Richie and Eddie have been dating since 8th grade, they were currently in Eddies room being bored af since the rest of the losers club were out on a 1 week vacation with their family’s or whatevs and Sonia was going to be gone as she went out on a trip with Eddies aunts. 

Eddie and Richie were eating strawberries 

As they always do 

“ Ed’s why do we always eat strawberries when we’re at your house and not oranges “ Richie spoke softly making Eddie sorta smile 

“ because Rich I love strawberries they are my favorite fruit, and don’t call me Ed’s “

Richie just smiled at his boyfriend admiring him. 

Then a few minutes after silence Richie had an idea 

“ Ed’s get up I’m taking you somewhere right now gather your stuff together we are going to be gone for a week or so we will pass by my house and I’ll do the same  “

“Right now?”

“ yes right now it’s a perfect sunny day today and that makes it even better”

“Where are we going “ Eddie said while already packing his stuff up.

“ You’ll see “ Richie said with a big smile on his face heading outside towards his car as Eddie followed .

Eddie kept bugging Richie asking where they were going but Richie would always respond with “You’ll see “ so after a while Eddie just gave up. 

It seemed like forever and Eddie hadn’t realized that he fell asleep, he woke up with the sound of the car stopping 

“Did ya sleep well Ed’s you look cute when you wake up “

“I’m not cute and don’t call me Ed’s “ 

Eddie mumbled while adjusting his eyes to the brightness of outside

“ well you are cute to me shit your the cutest thing I’ve ever fucking seen Ed’s “ Richie placed a sweet Kiss on Eddies forehead and hopped out of the car quick so he could open the door for Eddie. 

Eddie got off the car and looked around, it didn’t seem like he’s been here before and it didn’t seem as if they were in Derry, this place looked like it had life . 

Eddie loved it . 

He read a huge sign saying in big bold words 

“  **Strawberry Plant Farm & Garden** “ 

Eddie looked at Richie 

“ I’ve been planning on taking you to this place for years Ed’s ever since you first told me you loved strawberries when we were 10, I saved up money ever since so I can take you here and we could stay here for a while, we could stay here all summer if you’d like ! As long as you’re happy “ 

Eddie wanted to cry, no one was ever this sweet to him, he truly loved Richie 

“ Thank you Rich you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for “ 

Richie pulled Eddie into a kiss that lasted for years to both of them but it was only for 10 seconds. 

As they pulled apart Eddie and Richie went to grab baskets and started picking strawberries and a few flowers.

Richie went off picking more flowers than strawberries and surprised Eddie with a “bouquet” of flowers which Eddie loved and kissed Richie in return 

It was a lovely day. 

  
  
  



	2. Let us be happy for once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie loves Eddie so freaking much Oml my heart couldn’t handle this while writing it’s so much fluff and love and happiness kdbsusjen

Eddie and Richie spent the whole day at the strawberry farm but sadly night time has fallen .

“ Rich.. where are we going to stay for tonight and the nights ahead ? “

“Don’t worry about that Ed’s I’ve got everything planned, come on I’ll take us to our hotel” 

“ Don’t call me Ed’s “ said Eddie with a smile on his face already walking towards Richie's car

“ oh but you know you love it babe “ Richie told Eddie as he catches up to him pulls an arm around him and puts a huge kiss on his cheek.

Eddie did know he loved it. 

Both of them went towards Richie's car with baskets full of strawberries and flowers, both tired from a lovely day they spent together.

20 min into the road and Eddie was beginning to fall asleep but he would try to be awake unknowingly Richie has noticed this while he would glance at his boyfriend.

“ you can sleep if ya want Ed’s It’s going to be a while before we get there.. like about 30 more minutes ” 

And within 2 minuets Eddie was knocked out as Richie admired his sleeping boyfriend falling more and more in love with him.

Richie has already arranged their nights at the hotel and was ready to wake Eddie up, Richie took Eddie to a 5 star hotel, it was very expensive but Richie wanted the best for Eddie. 

“ Ed’s wake up sleeping beauty lets go take you to our rooms “ 

“ I don’t want to get up Richie “ Eddie whined half asleep 

“ fine then I’ll just carry you up “ 

Once they entered their bedroom Richie placed Eddie down on their bed and Eddie right away rolled around and tried to sleep again 

“ No goodnight kiss Ed’s I’m heartbroken! “ Richie exclaimed with a hand over his heart 

Eddie smiled and looked at his boyfriend “ don’t be so dramatic Rich “ and got up and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend 

“ what about the strawberries and flowers ? They are still in the car  “

“ I’ll come back for them you go sleep “ Richie smiled 

As Richie left for the strawberries and flowers Eddie couldn’t sleep without Richie beside him so he got up and looked around, 

He went towards the balcony and looked outside the city 

“ beautiful “ Eddie whispered 

“ not as beautiful as you Ed’s “ Richie came behind Eddie and hugged him both admiring the city as Ed’s slightly jumped not knowing Richie was back

“ This place must’ve been very expensive with a view like this you should’ve told me I would’ve helped pay-“

Richie cut Eddie off “ No no no Ed’s I wanted to pay for everything this is for us to be for once happy together because we deserve this, shit we deserve better but for now it’s this just you and me and later on once we graduate we will have better and live better “ 

It’s true all true Richie and Eddie haven’t been so happy much in their lives with Eddies shitty mother trying to control him and not wanting Eddie to be around Richie ever since he came out and Richie with his parents who could care less, with Derry not being an acceptive town Eddie and Richie couldn’t really express much as the only people who accepted them was the losers. 

“ let’s go to sleep it’s like 2 AM right now “ 

Both of them went to their bed and fell asleep hugging each other tightly .

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short but I’m going to be writing more and try posting everyday !!


	3. Losers Groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a group chat between the losers because I wanted to start including them all in.

Eddie and Richie had an amazing time on their mini vacation but now they were back in Derry. 

Eddie was lying on his bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about how much he loved spending time with Richie, just the two of them. 

But Eddie wasn’t the only one thinking of this. 

All of a sudden Eddie got a text from his lovely boyfriend that interrupted his thoughts.

_ Eddies phone :  _

**RICH <3 : ** _ I miss you I’m coming over  _

**ED’s <3 : ** _ window has always been opened for ya :)  _

**RICH <3 : ** _ much-o lov-o for you;) also I’ve been planning something for us that way we could get some more time together  _

**ED’s <3 : ** _ like? _

**_RICH <3 : _ ** _ I’ll tell you when I see you _

**_ED’s <3 : _ ** _ Nooooooo tell me noowwww :(( _

**RICH <3 : ** _ be patient :) _

And reading that Eddie just groaned being very impatient now, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. 

10 minutes later and Richie was outside Eddie’s window and plopped himself inside and looked at Eddie 

“  _ oh Ed’s I’ve missed ya I haven’t seen you in yeaarrrssss !!! “  _ Richie excitedly and dramatically went on Eddie hugging and kissing him non stop 

“  _ I saw you yesterday rich and don’t call me Ed’s “  _

_ “Never!! I know you love it”  _

_ Eddie tried so hard not to blush _

_ But failed .  _

_ “ what were you going to tell me “  _ Eddie very eager to know but also wanting to take some attention off him since he still was blushing . 

“  _ So i was thinking … i want to spend the whole summer with you in California, I know I know it’s far away but I really want you to see this city I know your going to love it and- “ _

_ “ I’ll go “  _ Eddie said it so simple .

“  _ what really? But what about your mother _ “ 

“ _ i could care less.. when will we tell the news to the losers they will be sad we won’t be there for the summer “  _

_ “ I was thinking tonight. At the quarry “ _

_ “ okay I’ll hit up the groupchat “  _

_ Eddies phone :  _

**ROCKS ARE COOLER THAN US :**

**Not Ed’s:** _ quarry at 5? _

 

**Big bill :** _ yeah I’m free  _

 

**Benny boy :** _ I have a few things to do I’ll be there like probably 20 minutes late or so I’ll try getting there as soon as possible  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ you already knoowww ;)  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ I’ll be there.. Oooouuuuu that wink tho ;) _

 

**Stan :** Okay. 

 

**Not Ed’s :** _ Ben it’s fine if your late it shows that you have a life unlike me lbvs.  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ Ed’s , babe , spaghetti man , you have a life and your spending it with me!  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ ADORABLE MY SHIP OOMFFF SNZGHS _

 

**Big Bill :** _ Cute _

 

**Stan :** _ As if we all didn’t already know, you two have been practically dating since you’ve met each other, you were both just too blind to see it. _

 

**MIKE N’ IKE :** _ what did I miss also I’ll be there _

 

**Stan :** _ not much just the basic things of everyday  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ RICHIE AND EDDIE BEING CUTE OR WHATEVVAAA  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ If only you guys could see this but Ed’s is blushing so much right now it’s the cutest thing ever  _

_ - _

Eddie looks up at Richie 

“ _ Why you gotta expose me like that”  _ Richie just smiled at him giving him a kiss on the forehead 

“  _ Ed’s our friends love us together let them know the details like how much of a screamer you are in be- “  _

_ “ BEEP BEEP RICHIE “  _

Eddie got up and went to sit on the other side of his bed 

“  _ Ed’s nooo my lovvveee come back to me I miss ya already my heart might be broken “ _ Richie placed a hand over his heart 

“  _ quit being such a drama queen “  _ Eddie got up and cuddled with Richie

-

_ EDDIES PHONE :  _

**ROCKS ARE COOLER THAN US :**

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ OMG YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER WHAT ARE YOU DOINNNGGGG  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ Bev what Eddie and I are doing is getting down and dirty ;)  _

 

**Big bill :** _ Beep Beep Richie  _

 

**Stan :** _ wouldn’t be surprised.  _

 

**MIKE N’ IKE :** _ Eddie is innocent Richie  _

 

**Not Ed’s :** _ BEEP FUCKING BEEP RICHIE ! We are not getting down and dirty ! _

_ - _

Eddie glared at Richie who only laughed and placed millions of kisses on his face. 

Eddie tried not to smile 

-

**Bevvvyyy:** _ let me seeee ;) _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ No you perv! Ed’s only:)  _

 

**Stan :** _ This groupchat is making me lose brain cells  _

 

**Big bill :** _ I think Eddie and Richie have a cute relationship  _

 

**MIKE N’ IKE :** _ agreed but where’s Ben? _

 

**Not Ed’s :** _ he’s probably busy but relate @Stan  _

 

**Stan :** _ No, I think dating Richie makes you lose more brain cells.  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ HEY EDS LOVES ME  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ Stan you will understand when you are dating someone  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ isn’t he already practically dating bill already? _

_ - _

Eddie looked up from his phone to look at his boyfriend and started laughing 

Richie just hugged him closer and smiled

-

**Bevvvyyy :** _ STENBROUGH  _

 

**Not Ed’s :** _ awe cute ship name I like it <3  _

 

**BITCHIE RICHIE :** _ what about Ed’s and I :(  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ hmmm idk let’s think  _

 

**MIKE N’ IKE :** _I got it how about Reddie_

 

**_BITCHIE RICHIE :_ ** _ hell yeah !  _

 

**Bevvvyyy :** _ STENBROUGH AND REDDIE AWE MY BOYS ARE CUTE  _

 

**Big bill :** _ see you all at 5  _

 

**Stan :** _ Yeah same.  _

 

**Not Ed’s : :))**

**-**

Eddie got up with Richie and they both headed towards the quarry holding hands but first Eddie stopped to take some strawberries with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a separate FIC of this groupchat they have :))


	4. Sunset City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news. Strawberry kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i took days to update but playing 2 sports at the same time can be stressful lowkey. Also sorry if this chapter isn’t good enough :(

Eddie and Richie arrived at the quarry 10 min late .. they umm.. yeah they were just late totally not caught up on kissing eachother...

Anyways .

-

“ _ They are here!”  _ Exclaimed Bev as she went up to Richie and Eddie. 

“ _ I have some strawberries, but rich and I need to tell you all something” _

They all went to sit while passing out strawberries.

“ _ Sooooo… um we have some news to tell you all” _ Richie broke off the silence among them. 

“ _ Ed’s and I are going to spend the whole summer together..” _

_ “No way really”  _ Stan rolled his eyes but smiled.

“ _ What he means is we are going to spend it together in California..”  _

everyone stared at Eddie as if he was crazy 

Bev started to laugh 

“  _ nice one it’s obviously a joke right? “ _

Richie and Eddie both didn’t say anything 

“ S-so it’s n-not a joke? “ 

“ _ Uhhm no bill I’m taking Eddie spaghetti here to California in this city, I’ve been there before a few times when I was younger, always wanted to live there when I was older.” _

_ “You never told me the city’s name? What is it?”  _ Eddie looked at Richie very curious 

“ _ I want it to be a surprise Ed’s” _ Richie went in to hug his boyfriend.

“  _ dont call me Ed’s “ _

_ “ So how are you gonna do it? Have you spoken to your mom about it Eddie? “  _ Mike spoke up since none of the other losers were saying anything 

_ “ who cares about my mom I know I don’t “  _

No one liked Eddies mom she was a total bitch what can ya say? 

“  _ so that’s what we wanted to tell you all I know you will all miss this hot stuff and of course Eddie as well “ _

Everyone laughed 

“ _ Beep Beep Richie your not hot at all” _

_ “Yet you find me attractive”  _ Richie wiggles his eyebrows at Eddie which made Eddie flush

“  _ oh stop being so cute the both of you and it’s fine of course it won’t be the same summer without the two of you but you two do what makes you happy “ _

_ “ sure will bevvvyyy Ed’s come on Bev said to do what makes me happy now I have to do you “ _

_ “ BEEP BEEP RICHIE ! “  _ Eddie got up and hid behind bill

“  _ Ed’s I miss you already come back!! “ _

_ “ don’t call me Ed’s and maybe I will “ _

All the losers spent all day at the quarry laughing and cracking jokes and telling stories until it was time to say goodbye.

“  _ hey rich before you leave atleast tell us when you and Eddie are leaving “ _

_ “This weekend” _

Bev hugged Richie 

“ _ Its not going to be the same without the two of you in going to miss you both like crazy send pics!!”  _

_ “I’ll miss you too Bev”  _ Richie really was going to miss all the losers but he wanted to be with Eddie and take him to a very special place. 

-

The weekend came fast than Eddie expected, he was in his room packing up last minute things. He still didn’t know how to break it to his mother.

“ _ Maybe i should leave her a note less screaming and less arguments”  _

_ “ EDDIE BEAR IM GOING TO WORK SEE YOU WHEN I GET HOME FOR DINNER “  _ Sonia yelled breaking off Eddie’s train of thoughts.

“  _ goodbye mom “  _ Eddie whispered to himself.

“  _ my mom is going to kill me once I come back but who cares fuck her for lying to me for years “ _

Eddie grabbed all his things and waited for Richie to arrive 

_ Eddies phone :  _

_ From :  _ **_Rich <3_ **

_ I’ll be there in 5 min whatever you do Ed’s do not bring money I have it all covered. _

-

Eddie went to go grab all his money he has been saving for years because obviously he wasn’t going to let Richie pay for everything, he wants to put his part too.

-

_ Richies phone :  _

_ From :  _ **_My Ed’s <3_ **

_ Whatever you say Rich.. I’m bringing money :)  _

 

**_Rich <3 : _ ** _ no eds I want to pay for everything  _

 

**_My Ed’s <3 : _ ** _ I want to put in my part too rich and you cannot stop me. _

_ - _

Richie arrived for Eddie and helped put his things in Richie's truck and headed towards the airport.

“ _ Did you tell your mom you were going to come with me to California?”  _

 

_ “I .. I left her a note she is probably going to hate me by the time I come back home..” _

 

_ “Fuck that you can stay at my place when we get back if you’d like” _

 

_ “Thanks rich..” _

 

They both spent hours on the airplane taking naps talking about what they will be doing and having so much fun. 

Once they landed Richie took Eddie to a beach from the city. 

 

Sunset City.

 

_ “ So the city’s name is sunset city huh? “ _

 

_ “Yes and i am going to show you around “ _

 

Both Eddie and Richie were going to stay at a beach house they put their things away all tired from the trip. 

Eddie plopped himself onto the bed 

“ _ Oh come on Ed’s I need to show you something get your sweet ass up “ _

 

_ “ Riiiiiccchhhhh Im tired can it wait for tomorrow “ _

Eddie whined and shoved his face into a pillow.

 

“ _ No can do Ed’s this is the perfect time come onnnn if you get up right now I’ll bring strawberries” _

 

_ “Deal.”  _ Eddie got up and waited for Richie to bring the strawberries.

 

“ _ So where are we going to go”  _ Eddie said while taking the strawberries into his hands.

 

_ “To the beach now come on I don’t want you to miss it “ _ Richie pulled Eddies arm almost making him drop his strawberry.

 

They were both at the beach walking in the sand hearing the peaceful waves talking about what they will do tomorrow and about the city.

 

“  _ why is it called sunset city does it have something to do with the- “ _

Richie stopped walking looking at Eddie which Eddie had a confused look and stopped talking  until he saw the sky.

A sunset.

 

“  _ it’s .. it’s beautiful “ _

 

“  _ I knew you loved sunsets Ed’s I remember the day I first asked you to be my boyfriend, it was in front of a sunset “  _

 

Eddie didn’t say anything, instead he pulled Richie into a kiss. 

A kiss that tasted like strawberries.


	5. Sunset City part 2

Richie and Eddie spent the whole summer in Sunset City without caring about anything or anyone.

Richie obviously took a bunch of Polaroid pictures of Eddie, and he had tons of them.

It was their last night in Sunset City before they had to head back to Derry and finish off highschool.

They were both currently having a campfire at the beach admiring the sunset, until nighttime fell.

Richie just had to sing the campfire song from spongebob.

“ C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG ! “ Richie Sang his lungs out. Eddie shut his ears immediately but also chuckling

“God rich shut up my ears are bleeding”

Eddie started to act all dramatic and Richie bursted out laughing 

“Ed’s we both know you love my beautiful singing”

Richie put his arms around Eddie pulling him closer and attempted to kiss his cheek but Eddie pushed him away.

“You sound like a dying walrus” Eddie laughed at Richie’s offended expression.

Richie dramatically put a hand over his heart and gasping loudly 

“Ed’s you wound me ! I must never forget this awful moment I might be traumatized”

Eddie just rolled his eyes and went over to give Richie a small kiss on the cheek 

Richie didn’t think that would happen and he found himself blushing 

“Better?”

 

“ I think I might need more than just one kiss from my Ed’s to make me forget “ Richie was now grinning at Eddie as Eddie went to kiss Richie again. 

“Pass me the marshmallows?” Eddie asked Richie softly something that made Richie love Eddie even more

“Cute” he thought, “Anything for you my love” Richie gave Eddie the marshmallows and both roasted them and ate some S’mores.

2 hours later they went back inside to the apartment oth very tired.

“ I’m going to go shower before I sleep I don’t want to be smelling like the smoke from a bonfire” 

“ Go ahead Ed’s I’ll be here watching TV.”

-

Eddie stumbled out of the room he saw Richie out in the balcony of the apartment starring out in the sky.

“What you thinking about chee”

Richie’s heart melted at Eddie calling him chee he loved it.

“Just the future “ Richie didn’t look at Eddie he was focused in the stars.

“ Am I in it?“ Eddie spoke very softly looking at Richie

“Of cause you are Ed’s” Richie was now staring at Eddie admiring him, he pulled Eddie closer to him hands on his waste and Eddies hands were on his sides, he was full on staring into Eddies eyes soaking in every single moment. He loved the way the moon shined down on Eddie’s s face.

“You’re my moonlight.” 

Eddie smiled and rested his head onto Richie’s chest and Richie put his chin on top of Eddie's head, both looking out into the city and sky. 

They both didn’t want this to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey helloooo!!! I’m so sorry for not updating this story soon but here I am ! Also sorry for having it as a short chapter but I promise I’ll make the next ones longer

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure weather to make this into a series I have ideas in mind and if I do, it will be filled with Reddie Fluff <3


End file.
